SYOT The Seventy-Fifth Annual Hunger Games
by Fangoverfox
Summary: Katniss was unsuccessful in the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games, falling to Cato. This leads to the rebellion not happening and as such, the Games continue and they promise to be the most violent games yet! Please submit your characters and leave reviews!
1. Chapter 1

The Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games went very differently, with Cato reigning victorious. This of course quelled any rebellion at the source. Thus the Hunger Games continue as planned.

The Capitol anthem starts to play as President Snow makes his way onto the stage. He is followed by a young boy dressed in a stark white suit and holding a small wooden box. The anthem stops.

"Hello and welcome," announces Snow, "I am here today to remind everyone how our beloved Hunger Games came to be and why they shall continue. Seventy-five years ago the districts tried to rise up against the very country that fathered them. To their dismay, they were crushed, not without substantial loss from both sides. To show the districts that their actions were unforgivable our Capitol created the Hunger Games and dictated that every twenty-five years the anniversary would be marked by the Quarter Quell. These Quells would make fresh the memory of those killed by the district's foolish choices." Snow has an almost maniacal grin on his cold face. "The first Quell saw the each district vote for their Tributes, whilst the second Quell saw double the number of Tributes enter the arena. This leads to one question, what the could we possibly have in mind for the third Quell?"

The crowd begins to cheer as they eagerly await the announcement of this years Quell, their faces brimming with excitement. The crowd finally begins to quiet and Snow hisses "So without further adieu I shall announce the third Quarter Quell!"

The boy opens the wooden box, which is filled with dozens of yellow tinted envelopes. Each one has a number on it, the first reading '75'. Snow takes the first envelope and slides his index finger through the seal to open it. "As a reminder that the choices the districts made in the past ripped apart families, this year tributes from every district are required to be parents. That means this year there are no age restrictions!"

Excited murmurs echo through the crowd, quickly turning into deafening cheering.

So, This your an opportunity for readers to SYOT. If you're interested just fill out the form below and message it to me. I'll continue when I have all twenty-four tributes.

**Tribute Forum**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age(Age restrictions are off, be creative. Maybe couples...):**

**District:**

**Hair Style:**

**Hair Color:**

**Height:**

**Build:**

**Ethnicity/Skin Colour:**

**Family/Friends(including description of each):**

**Partner/Husband/Wife/Divorced:**

**Personality(Full sentences/explanations):**

**History(DETAILED):**

**Hobbies:**

**Prior Training?(explain why):**

**Reaping outfit:**

**Reaped/Volunteered?:**

**Reaction/Reason:**

**Token/meaning:**

**Chariot outfit:**

**Allies:**

**Career:**

**Preferred Weapon:**

**Least Favorite Weapon:**

**Training score/why(realistic guys):**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Fears:**

**Interview Outfit:**

**Interview Angle:**

**Interview Quote:**

**Romance:**

**Arena Strategy:**

**Fight At Bloodbath?(raises chance of death, but you get weapons/supplies):**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun glared down on the city square as people flooded in and took their places. Three specific areas were roped off. One for the fathers, one for the mothers and one for all off their children. Although District One is a career district, you could tell that most of the possible tributes were dreading this year's reaping. They try to keep calm faces, not to reassure themselves but their children.

The screens lining the top of the buildings are showing live camera footage of the square. The cameras cycle through different areas and eventually end up showing the stage in front of the Justice Building. A tall, eccentric woman makes her way excitedly to a microphone positioned at the centre of the stage. Her golden dress shines in the sunlight, reflecting onto her painted white skin and platinum blonde wig.

She clears her throat and begins, "Hello District One! My name is Zola Tylk, but most of you already know that." Her voice is squeaky and obviously annoys a large portion of the crowd. "Welcome to the first reaping of the seventy-fifth annual Hunger Games, which of course is our third Quarter Quell! As you already know, this year's Quell rules that only parents may participate. How exciting!"

An obvious disgust creeps onto some of the faces in the crowd.

"So let's kick of this year's Hunger Games! As always, ladies first." Zola steps over to the glass ball containing the females entries and digs her hand around, eventually grasping the name of one unlucky mother. "Alexandra Everwood," calls Zola.

A woman slowly makes her way out of the holding pen, obviously in shock. She's an average height woman with a dark olive skin tone. As she walks up to the stage her understated outfit becomes visible. She's wearing a pair of darks wash jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt with a Phoenix printed on it, rhinestones from her jeans pockets shine slightly in the summer sun. The outfit does nothing to hide her thin stature. Her waist length hair, black with blue undertones, falls to the side in a Dutch-style braid.

She makes her way on stage and shakes Zola's hand, but she's distracted. She can't stop looking for her daughter in the children's pen. Her daughter, Olivia is only 18 months old and deaf. Finally Alexandra spots Olivia in the overcrowded pen and can instantly see she is terrified. Olivia is surrounded by complete strangers, none of whom knows sign language. Alexandra locks eyes with her daughter and signs "Everything will be alright, Mummy loves you," and at this moment Alexandra begins to tear up.

"How touching," shrills Zola, "Moving on to the boys!" She hastily makes her way over to the glass ball containing the male entries and unlike the female draw, she quickly picks an entry. "Bra-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" Screams a voice from the crowd, sounding both desperate and excited.

"Well then, how enthusiastic!" Exclaims Zola. "Come on up here and introduce yourself."

The man strides up to the stage eagerly. He is a quite attractive man, tall, muscular, tanned and confident. His short blonde hair shines in the sun, a short fringe waves over his forehead. Once on stage he shakes Zola's hand with a firm grip. He is wearing a slim fitting light grey suit with a black tie that matches his eyes.

"What is your name young man?" Asks Zola

"Rhys," he answers, "Rhys Wyait." He doesn't seem to look around for anyone, even though he has two children in the pen and his wife in with the other mothers. A nine year old boy, Pascal and a six year old girl, Ruby. All three are visibly distraught that he would volunteer for, let alone be so excited about the Games.

"District One, give a round of applause for your Tributes this year! Alexandra Everwood and Rhys Wyait!"

A forced round of applause rolls through the square as the tributes are lead into the Justice Building, where they will be given an hour to say their goodbyes to any friends and family who visit.

When inside they are both lead into separate rooms. Each room is identical, uniformly square and decorated with deep red velvet chairs, carpets and drapes. Any furniture in the room that isn't covered in red velvet in made of deep oak.

When Alexandra arrives in her room she is alone for all of three minutes before her partner, Bethany Kingston bursts in with their daughter. Bethany is slightly shorter than Alexandra, with waist length strawberry blonde hair and bright green eyes. They don't say anything for nearly twenty minutes, they just sit there caressing each other in silence. Finally a Capitol guard enters and tells them that Bethany and Olivia need to go to give others time to say their goodbyes.

As Bethany leaves she turns to Alexandra and says "Don't do anything stupid, if you die Libby will go back to her father. Libby can't afford to lose both of us."

Olivia gives Alexandra on last hug and signs "Promise you'll come back."

Alexandra responds by signing back "I promise." And with that Alexandra is left alone in her room. No one else comes in for the next fifteen minutes, until her family enters.

Her parents Sarah and Arthur, followed by her older brother Paul. Alexandra spends the next twenty-five minutes trying to calm her mother down whilst reassuring her father and brother that she will do her best to stay alive.

Rhys is lead to his room straight after Alexandra is, but he doesn't receive any visitors for ten minutes. His first visitors are his parents, Emerald and Onyx both of whom where trained to be career tributes but were never successful in volunteering in time. They rested all of their hopes to live out their dreams of becoming victors on The back of their only son, Rhys. When Rhys met the same fate at all seven of his reapings his parents grew cold toward him. This lead to Rhys becoming all but detached from emotions leaving only his aspiration of somehow becoming a victor. He had the same logic his parents did and had children with his wife in the hopes that one day they would go to the Games as tributes and arise as victors.

His parents seem to have a revived energy toward him, probably because they realise that he actually be able to achieve the status of victor as all three crave so desperately.

"You know what you have to do, son," states Onyx in a serious tone. They sit in silence for what feels like hours when Rhys finally responds.

"I know, I must win."

After a few moments and exchanges of looks ranging from concern to hope his parents leave without a word. Rhys sits in silence waiting for his wife and schoolyard sweetheart Brittany to come in with their two children, but they do not come. Brittany is in shock that Rhys would even think about volunteering when he knows just how opposed to the Games she is.

When the hour comes to an end both tributes are whisked onto a train headed to the Capitol.

Thanks for the fan submitted tributes for District One, I still need tributes for every other district. Please fill out the form on the first chapter and submit it for your own tributes, even if you've already submitted one already.


End file.
